


Fake

by Danehold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danehold/pseuds/Danehold
Summary: 羊O装A/小黄真A的故事





	Fake

**Author's Note:**

> 学步车

黄子跟高杨的相遇是俗气的家道中落的故事。

黄子弘凡十三岁那年家道中落，父母相继离去，平日里素来巴结的亲戚仗着孩子还小不懂事将黄子父母留下的一点给儿子的成长基金吞掉，又悄悄将孩子卖到了地下拍卖行。

高杨当权这两年逐渐坐稳了位置，才20岁的Alpha在商场上应付对手滴水不漏，但是私生活却一直没有消息，有传闻他喜欢未分化的小孩子，于是某个富商不知道是出于什么目的拍下了一个没分化的小男孩送上了高杨的床。

黄子弘凡就是这样被高杨救下，收养。高杨没那么多同情心，他只是看上了小黄子身上那股不服输的劲，而他出于一些原因缺一个继承人，于是小黄子就被留在了高家老宅由高杨祖母亲自教养。

小黄子对救下自己的高杨十分感兴趣，但是之前那些灰暗的社会现实让他明白生存之道，不能再坐父母羽翼下无法无天的小皇帝，老宅里老夫人对他除了严格了点，其他也没有亏待他，只是异常渴望他能够顺利分化成Alpha。

黄子弘凡不明白高杨救他的原因，更不明白给他提供继承人教育的原因，但是他喜欢高杨的眼睛，里面有他向往的东西，所以，他按照高杨的要求一丝不苟的实行，在每日的学习中不断进步，盼着能从站在高杨的身后到站在高杨的身旁的那一天。

其实黄子不解，要想高杨地位更加稳固，自己分化成Beta，不才是最好的结果吗？但是想要自己掌控生活的黄子弘凡没来得及想太多，就着这个严格，甘于快快成长，在各个方面。   
小黄子作为继承人的生活被安排的十分精细，每天每个时间段该做什么都有规定，他要学习东西太多，没什么休息的时间，每个月只有一天被允许休息，他来到高家的那一天，那也是黄子最喜欢的一天。

不是因为没有繁重的学习任务，而是那一天也刚好是高杨回老宅看老夫人的日子。

在看望老夫人的同时，名义上的哥哥会考校他的学习成果，多数是黄子自己报告最近的学习状况，高杨默默的听着，时不时给出一点建议，最后，哥哥会摸摸小黄子的头，告诉他好好休息。

小黄子表达喜爱的方式就是抓住那一点点时间跟高杨分享这一个月来发生的趣事，或者是坦然的说出自己最近的成绩，用那双可爱的狗狗眼亮晶晶的看着高杨，明晃晃的求夸奖。

每个月见一次面，黄子将其称之为隐秘的浪漫，像是牛郎织女的每年鹊桥相会，那可是流传千古的著名恋人，多浪漫，而且他们是每年见一次面，我们是每月见一次面，浪漫指数乘以12！其实只能乘以11，因为每年七月高杨都会缺席，没有原因，他也不会解释。

黄子在17岁那年如老夫人所愿的分化成了Alpha，分化期的激素不稳，影响了他的情绪控制，他一直无意识压制着的对哥哥的爱恋在一场旖旎的梦中被袒露出来，梦里躺在他身下的是那个给了他避风港的Alpha哥哥。

在意识到自己多年来对高杨说不清道不明的情感就是爱恋后，黄子主动提出要出国留学，他想把这份情感埋葬，无论是出于对老夫人的教养之恩，还是对高杨的救助之恩，他不能让高家掌权人没有自己的名正言顺的继承人，更不想高杨讨厌自己，而距离高杨太近这件事不能办到。

高杨讶异于他的要求，但是也对他主动提出进一步深造表示赞赏，他依旧带着那个让人挑不出毛病的礼貌性微笑，让管家安排好小少爷的出国学习事宜，就好像这是一件不痛不痒的小事。

换了新的手表也会不适应几天，我离开这么久，高杨就没有一点不舍！因为老夫人回乡拜祭故人在出国前一天被打包送到高杨公寓的黄子坐在客房的床上愤懑的抱怨那个一回到公寓看到他只有惊讶和冷漠的高杨。

犯不着这么不待见我，一回家就关在房间里！

“哥，你要吃点夜宵吗？”还是控制不住想要接近喜欢的人的心思的年轻Alpha，走到高杨卧房门口就被一股甜腻的信息素惊到，这不会是Alpha的信息素，而高杨回家没带Omega！

“黄子弘凡，回到自己的房间！”

惊惧于高杨是Omega的事实和被信息素的诱导，年轻的Alpha控制不住地放出了自己的信息素。在有Alpha信息素的纠缠后，黄子明显听到高杨的气息更加不稳，对他的喝斥也只是强弩之末，他本可以趁着这个机会得到他肖想了多年的人，只要用信息素压制一会儿，里面发情的Omega就会自己打开门，扑到他身上求欢。他们可以尽情欢愉，到时候标记好他的Omega，他们还会孕育出孩子，继承人的问题再也不是阻碍。

但是，他控制了自己发散的信息素，慢慢的远离自己肖想已久的Omega回到了客房。

高杨少年时期被迫掌权，为了不将父母的成就拱手交到虎视眈眈的亲戚手里，他放弃学业，隐瞒第二性别，独自一人担起责任，他也做得很好，现在逞一时之快只会毁掉高杨努力的成果。

黄子深知他还太小，没有那个保护自己、保护自己Omega的能力，但是他会抓住一切机会成长。

第二天一早，黄子弘凡让踩着点定时来高杨公寓做饭的阿姨给高杨温着早饭后就自己去了机场，他改签了晚上的航班，迫不及待的飞去了国外。

黄子这一走就是三年，期间没有回过老宅，偶尔与老夫人通电话也只是象征性的问候高杨，他们心照不宣的没有一个人提起那天晚上的事。

高杨听闻他在美国的学习很是顺利，看着那个叽叽喳喳的小萝卜头变得渐渐稳重起来也很是欣慰，如果没有在这场摆明了是相亲性质的宴会上见到黄子以个人投资家的身份出现的话。

三年不见，当初软软糯糯的小朋友彻底成长为肩膀宽阔，气势强大的Alpha了，不笑的时候看着还有些生人勿进。

黄子弘凡显然也看见了高杨，想象中的点头示好并没有出现，他只是用一种高杨看不懂的眼神轻轻睨了高杨这边一眼，挺凶的，跟小狼崽向假想敌示威似的，高杨想。

蔡家这场晚宴对外宣称是给刚归国的少爷办欢迎会，实则大家心里都门清，蔡少爷学成回国就得接任家里的产业，成家立业，蔡程昱需要一个能够帮他进一步站稳脚跟的Alpha配偶。

高杨看着远处黄子弘凡跟蔡程昱交谈甚欢的样子，惊讶于自己莫名的嫉妒，不过是弟弟有了社交的对象，没有必要！正喝下香槟准备平复自己的时候，他被蔡老太太牵住，老太太话里话外都在向他暗示高、蔡两家联姻的好处，知道自己状况的高杨反应了一会儿就笑着婉拒，老太太当即也笑着说是自己的不是，想要乱点鸳鸯谱，硬是拉着高杨赔罪，给他赔了杯酒让他权当是玩笑别放在心上，又邀请高杨去会客室谈下一步的合作计划。

高杨也不会就着这点事儿跟老太太赌气，笑着答应后就表示要先去洗手间解决下个人问题。

进了洗手间高杨觉出点味来了，老太太哪能那么容易的放过他，酒里肯定有东西，因为他现在开始控制不住自己的信息素了，抑制剂好像失去了作用。

喉咙干涸，双腿发软，后穴也开始分泌液体了，像是要发情的前兆！刚想打电话求助管家就听到老太太的助手在门外找他，身体也越来越没有力气，高杨快要跪坐到地上的时候，一只手扶住他，顺势拉近怀里，霸道的信息素大肆虐涂周边的空气。

“滚！”

门外的助手先生被吓了一跳，听着不像是高杨的声音又没其他Alpha信息素的出现，猜测大概是坏了别人好事就到别处去找高杨了。

“带你回家？”

耳边传来小狼崽故作低沉的声音，高杨笑了笑没有反抗就让他搂着自己以保护者的姿态带他离开了宴会厅。

被温柔的塞进车里，一路上两个人都没说话。

高杨想这药效真不错，发情期真的TM一点一点开始了！高杨甜腻的信息素不要命的往外放，车里空间本来就小没一会他自己都要被自己的味道弄窒息了，软倒在椅子上，控制不住的喘气，高杨正拼命跟Omega的天性作对的时候，无意识往驾驶座一撇，发现小狼崽握着方向盘的手直接爆出了青筋。

噢，身边这个是个Alpha来着，“一会儿随便找家医院送我去隔离就好。”

车速渐渐慢下来，高杨以为到医院了，刚强撑着坐起来就被拉着拥进了Alpha的怀里，高杨现在这状况敏感的不行，根本碰不得，衣料拉扯间磨在胸肉上让他登时发出一阵喘息。

黄子弘凡把他抱在怀里，顺着脊背慢慢往下摸，就快越界的时候停住了，揽着高杨软的跟什么似的腰压向自己，低头看着肖想多年的人在自己怀里喘息呻吟，贴着他的鼻尖，“高杨，我到底算是你的什么？”

Alpha放出的信息素让高杨彻底发情，他清晰的感觉到后穴的蠕动，空虚得想要被填满的信号让他好半天没回过神，伸手抚上黄子的肩膀才发现原来已经这么结实，高杨抬起头，伸出舌尖舔舔上唇，“这取决于你送我去哪儿。”

高杨挂在黄子弘凡身上四处点火，被小狼崽按着性子带回到公寓，一进门就反手压住，将人抵在门上亲。黄子弘凡顺从的张开嘴邀请他深吻，一手捏着他后臀两瓣肉将腿软的人托住，一手撩开刚刚在车上就被高杨自己蹭乱的衬衫下摆掐住他的腰将人带向自己，胯下用力，暗示的往上一顶成功逼出几声呻吟。

两个人拉拉扯扯来到沙发，Alpha突然发力将高杨按在沙发上，平躺着拉开他的双腿，居高临下的要他自己脱衣服。

“高杨，有人说过吗？你真是个天生的妖精！”被高杨只脱裤子不脱白衬衫的操作撩到理智崩溃的小狼崽根本不想要回答，把自己强硬的挤进他双腿之间，直接以唇封唇，肆意在他唇上啃咬，上手揉捏他的乳头和臀肉，放出信息素让Omega彻底在自己身下软成一滩水。

“轻点，疼……”

“哪儿疼，上面还是下面？”

Alpha放过被捏得肿红的乳头，轻轻含了一口可怜的小红点，转而开始在高杨肚子上留印子，高杨皮肤白，一点印子都十分明显。下身被光是捏屁股就玩得出水，胸膛上的两个小红点都被好好照顾，肿胀的着立起来，全身的敏感点都被玩了个遍，黄子弘凡还是没进入正题。

高杨被药物带入发情期的时间有点太长了，控制不住的主动向身上人求欢，抬起长腿暗示性的蹭蹭Alpha腰侧，被顺势一把按住，握着他腿弯压向身体，这就真是个任人宰割的姿势了。

“高杨，我到底算是你的什么？”黄子弘凡低下头，不笑的时候凌厉的双眼凝视高杨的眼睛。

高杨闭了闭眼睛，再睁开时里面满满的都是一个人，“标记我，你就是我的Alpha！”

小狼崽当即红了眼睛，差点没就这么冲进去把他操得只能乖乖的喘息呻吟，到底还是心疼他，黄子弘凡先是探进两根手指给不知好歹乱撩的人做扩张，再狠狠吻上他，像是要把这几年缺的全补上。

等到手指退出去，高杨已经被发情热搞到迫不及待了，无意识的抬臀去追，刚好黄子沉下身来，泛滥着汁液的后穴巧合的含住一点龟头，两个人都是一颤。

深吸一口气，想要尽量冷静的温柔的进入Omega的黄子被高杨一句行不行不行别磨叽激的顺从本能，龟头破开后穴后就直直往里顶。

进去之后就不是黄子能控制的了，后穴里温热又湿润含着他不放，怀里的高杨又是他暗恋了多年的人，一向只是挂着温和梳理的微笑的脸上也变了样，眼尾红红的勾人，嘴唇微张，探出唇瓣的舌尖，眼里都是他的高杨就躺在身下，这谁忍得住。

大开大合的将人搞得只能浅浅喘息后才稍稍冷静下来的黄子，捏着高杨的臀扶他起来换成高杨在上位，掐着人软的不行的腰逼着高杨自己主动坐下来，扭腰取悦自己，将人玩得一塌糊涂之后开始慢慢变幻角度找那片软肉，生殖腔乖乖的向侵略者打开了通道，黄子找到那里顶进去的时候高杨哭出来了，美人梨花带雨实在漂亮，黄子听着高杨不要的微小的叫声都要怀疑自己是不是干了什么伤天害理的事情了。

靠着亲吻转移高杨的注意，坚定地顶进去后慢慢的将高杨送上今晚的第一次高潮，趁着人的不应期在生殖腔内成结，生殖腔内Alpha精液的洗刷直接让高杨在不应期再次登上高潮。

等到结束后，高杨又开始在意面子上过不去，被小自己7岁的Alpha操得神志不清，高傲的高少爷一时无法接受，于是在黄子啃咬他肩膀的时候，出声呵斥“黄子弘凡，给我下去，別咬了，你是狗吗？”

黄子弘凡看着耳朵红红，别过脸去故意不看他的样子的高杨便知道他在闹别扭，并不跟他生气，不过，“我可以是，如果高杨你希望的话！”

“什么？啊……”

“阿黄就当哥哥的狗好了，现在满足主人你的欲望。”

小狼崽一边顺从的低下头，一边就着刚刚重新硬起来的凶器狠狠往上一顶，再次将他拉入了欲望的漩涡。

高杨不记得那晚他们做了几次，反正沙发要整个全面换新，原来的床单也被他醒来后指使黄子弘凡去丢掉，不过后来，小狼崽就名正言顺的搬进了三年前他没能进到的房间。

再然后，黄子听闻那天被蔡老太太算计的不止高杨一个人，还有蔡程昱，同样是被药物刺激后进入发情期，蔡程昱遇到的可不是个好糊弄的主。

“黄子弘凡，咋办呐？”

“还能咋办？你孩子都搞出来了，结婚呗，不是正好圆了老太太的心愿吗？”美人在怀，过着滋润小日子的黄子弘凡对着美国认识的损友蔡程昱没啥同情心，谁让他家老太太算计高杨来着，更何况那晚跟傻菜头把孩子搞出来的是他暗恋多年的龚子棋，爱咋办咋办，老子不搅和。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢观看！  
> maybe蔡蔡和子棋会有他们自己的一篇文（maybe）


End file.
